Candied Cliffs
- | characters = Misty | champion = Fable Finder | new = spawns every two moves | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Brulee Bay | previous2 = Brulee-Bay.png | next = Candy Keep | next2 = Candy-Keep.png }} Story Tiffi happily finds Misty after being lost in the mountains. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. **However, candy bombs with only one move appear for the first time in level 1341. This not only set the record for the strongest candy bombs, but it also had the least possible number of moves for a candy bomb (assuming instant zero-move candy bombs won't exist). **Also, the magic mixer in level 1354 spawns blockers every two moves (as opposed to three, like in previous levels). Formerly, Level 1350 contained the new element. Levels Candied Cliffs is a very hard episode; however, even though it does not have any very hard levels, it is still very challenging. Almost any level in this episode can put up a difficult challenge. It has 8 somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , , and , and three extremely hard levels: , , and . This episode is still somewhat easier than previous episode, Brulee Bay. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |One of the smallest boards in the game (5 x 6 rectangle) |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Only level with magic mixers spawning blockers every two moves. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP91 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1341 Reality New.png|Level 1341 - |link=Level 1341 Level 1342 Reality.png|Level 1342 - |link=Level 1342 Level 1343 Reality.png|Level 1343 - |link=Level 1343 Level 1344 Reality V3.png|Level 1344 - |link=Level 1344 Level 1345 Reality.png|Level 1345 - |link=Level 1345 Level 1346 Reality.png|Level 1346 - |link=Level 1346 Level 1347 Reality.png|Level 1347 - |link=Level 1347 Level 1348 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1348 - |link=Level 1348 Level 1349 Reality.png|Level 1349 - |link=Level 1349 Level 1350 Reality.png|Level 1350 - |link=Level 1350 Level 1351 Reality.png|Level 1351 - |link=Level 1351 Level 1352 Reality.png|Level 1352 - |link=Level 1352 Level 1353 Reality.png|Level 1353 - |link=Level 1353 Level 1354 Reality.png|Level 1354 - |link=Level 1354 Level 1355 Reality.png|Level 1355 - |link=Level 1355 |-| Champion title= Fable Finder.png|Champion title|link=Fable Finder Episode 91 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 91 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Candiedcliffs.png|Episode 91 icon |-| Trivia *This is the twenty-eighth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This was formerly the hardest episode in the game. *This could be considered as the sixth episode to contain the word 'Candy' in its episode name. However, this is the first time which this word is used as a verb, and it is in past tense. **Candying means "to cook in sugar or syrup, to sugarcoat, or to make it sweet and agreeable". Category:World Twenty-One Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2015